1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device provided with a main body that executes printing, and a transmitting side operation section in which settings on printing are input and the input settings are transmitted to the main body by wireless communication.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a device provided with an image forming device main body having an operation button, and a touch panel type liquid crystal display (operation section) which can be attached to and removed from the main body (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-193507). In this device, when the operation section is attached to the main body, an optional function (such as a copy function, a printer function, a facsimile receiving and transmitting function, or the like) can be used by operating an operation key displayed on the operation section. When the operation section is not attached to the main body, only a basic function (a copy function) can be used by operating an operation button provided on the main body side.